Jello
by darkangel-silvermoon
Summary: Set after the PRENTISS EPISODE: Lauren  if y ou don't know what I'm talking about, slight spoiler alert.  Reid needs "jell-o". Morgan makes the best. Please Reid and Review. Thank you for your time.THIS IS PRESLASH! I can make it longer if you'd like
1. Jello

**I own nothing...we all know this because if I did...smutty happenings would be occuring live time. **

**Finally got a laptop! Happy Dance!**

**Warning, this takes place after Lauren Epi...you know, **_**The PRENTISS EPISODE.**_**(so if you don't wanna know, please don't read.)**

**Also Note: this is the kinda slash that will give you diabeates...so get a check up soon after reading.**

**Reid, comment, enjoy...**

**thank you for your time.**

Reid slips the key into it's slot. He opens the door, quietly slipping off his shoes and jacket; sweater in trembling hands. He looks so small.

"Kid-it's okay. I'm glad you came here." Morgan says softly as he makes his way over to Reid. Reid's rigid as Morgan wraps his arms around him in a hug.

Reid sinks into the touch, sobbing at the gentleness of it.

Jell-o...dillaudid.

It was supposed to be a joke. Nothing's funny.

Morgan said he's always be there- and he has been. He will be.

"Come on Reid, you know the drill...shower and change, then we can talk better, Okay?" Morgan's voice is soft as he lifts Reid's chin with delicate fingers.

Reid nods.

He knows the drill.

He can do this.

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Reid towels off his hair, naked body sagging with the most unbearable weight.

He didn't have to start drugs...yeah, Hankel had good intentions. He wanted to help Reid.

Reid was too weak to stop. Reid is the one who let the drugs creep into his life, cushioning the blows of the job, the horrible responsibility of never forgetting.

Reid has two drawers at Morgan's place. He has a bookshelf of books as well.

Morgan understands the nightmares. The fear that curdles the stomach and makes your heart slam against your chest every time you close your eyes.

Morgan says that's what he feels every time he thinks about loosing Reid. The team is the closest thing that they have to family anyway.

Morgan understands that Reid can't do it – staying sober, staying sane, alone.

Morgan gets that.

Reid pulls on the sleep pants and an oversized pair of Morgan's sweat pants. (They're more comfortable than anything he's ever wear.)

As Reid pulls on a t-shirt, Morgan rap's his knuckles on the door frame and Reid's body blushes crimson as Morgan stares at the flush skin on Reid's torso.

"Sorry Kid, I- I just came to tell you that the...I'll wait out here." Morgan says in a rush as he makes his way back out of the room.

You would think seeing your friend in the state of half-dress would warrant less of a response—Reid thinks as he slips into Morgan's college hoodie. He shuts the bedroom door behind him.

"Hey."Morgan smiles nervously as Reid joins him on the floor.

One huge bowl of cherry jell-o sits in between them. Reid's stomach flips. He has to spill.

Morgan hands him the spoon. You would think sharing a spoon with another grown man would feel more skivvy than it does. But Morgan and Reid are like family, Morgan his big brother, always there when he needs him. Reid the little brother, always along for the ride. There's nothing wrong with that. It works.

Morgan gives Reid a look as he breaks the jell-o's smooth surface with the oversized metal spoon, slurping the jell-o into his mouth.

Morgan makes the best jell-o.

"Wha-?" Reid says through a mouthful,grinning like a little kid, and Morgan's mouth twitches into a smile.

"Kid..." Morgan says softly, taking the spoon from Reid's hand.

Reid's body slumps a little as Morgan picks up a bit of Jell-o, rolling it around in his mouth...swallows.

"Morgan...I don't know what to say." Reid stares at his hands trembling in his lap.

"I'm weak-" Reid's cut off by a low warning growl trapped in the back of Morgan's throat. Reid looks up to see Morgan's eyes blaze with hurt and anger.

"You are not WEAK! Will you stop saying that!" Morgan says fiercely, spoon clattering to the side of the bowl. Morgan's breathe speeds as his head bows.

"You're not weak, stop saying that. You can't forget, and you wish you could. That's not weakness, that's human nature."Morgan whispers as he looks up at Reid.

Reid's shoulders begin to shake. Morgan wraps his arms around Reid. Reid breaks down and

sobs, letting the grief roll over him as he buries his face into Morgan's chest.  
Morgan runs his fingers slowly through Reid's cropped hair, resting his chin on the crown of Reid's head.

"Shh...It's alright Kid, I'm here. I'm not going nowhere Reid. I'm here. It's okay." A stream of reassurances run from Morgan's mouth as Reid feebly attempts to disengage himself from Morgan's hold.

"T-thank you for letting me...I'm just really...tired." Reid stammers as Morgan lets Reid sit up. "It's just that...Prentiss...she's...and I didn't get the chance to say goodbye, and then the headaches and J.J.'s moved on and she's still can't come back...and the ghosts...I don't want to go crazy, and I'm already predisposed and with all the stress I could develop late-set schizophrenia due to psychosomatic stress. I just..." Reid gushes and Morgan stares intently, quietly rubbing small circles in the back of Reid's hand.

"Reid, you're not crazy...You may be a bit odd, strange, weird, off nerd with a few quirks...yeah. But then, I'm pretty sure that's what comes along with being a certified genius. You're alright. A bit high strung right now, but you can lean on me when you need it." Morgan breathes as Reid lay his head on Morgan's shoulder again, fingering the wet stain that's blossomed on the grey t-shirt.

"Prentiss cared for you Reid. She loved us all, and thought of us as family; we know that. You're the best kid brother anyone could hope to have. I know you didn't get to say goodbye, but just know that she really...loved you." Morgan's voice is tight as he grips Reid a bit more firmly.

"And J.J's coming back, we just got to place the cadet where she belong, a psych ward." Morgan dead pans, unearthing a smile from Reid's drawn lips.

" I mean, how the hell is she gonna pass her psych eval? Her experience with narcissists comes from her dating a few? Come on, really?" Morgan stiffens at the thought of the bubble blonde bouncing around, just wasting space. If there was anyone he wished would have taken Prentiss' final blow would be the skank for being useless.

Reid chuckles at Morgan's rant.

"There's that beautiful smile. That's what I wanna see." Morgan smiles back at Reid. Reid chuckles as Morgan kisses the top of Reid's head thoughtlessly.

Morgan's always there.

"Hey, wanna play M.A.S.H.?" Morgan asks suddenly.

"What's M.A.S.H?" Reid's curiosity's peaked.

"This um...stupid game that my sisters would play..total waste of time, and it'll make you laugh?" Morgan arches a brow.

Reid nods slowly, reaching across Morgan for another spoon of jell-o.

"Okay, how d'you play?' Reid garbles around a mouth full of jell-o.

"Well, you need a piece of paper and pen..." Morgan says, reaching next to Reid to grab the yellow notepad with green lines and the pen that lay on top. Reid watches intently.

"M stands for Mansion, A for Apartment, S for Shack, H for House. It's kinda like a fortune teller...really childish, but come on..." Morgan waggles his brows with that boyish charm of his...no one can deny him.

"Okay, how does it work?" Reid sits up on his knees now, leaning close to Morgan.

"Well, first I have to pick out people you're going to marry...male and female (it can be a good MASH or a bad one.) Then I pick three for each sub category, like number of kids, honeymoon, pets, cars, salaries, or whatever...and then you pick a number from one to ten and I start from the M and cross off an item after I hit the number you call."

" I think I got it..." Reid says as Morgan starts scribbling, making sure that Reid didn't peak at what he was choosing.

Reid picks up the jell-o and starts eating again, watching Morgan's hand quickly scrawl over the page.

"Okay, your number?" Morgan arches a brow as Reid taps the silver spoon against his bottom lip.

"Five." Reid says after a moment, chocolate eyes watching as Morgan sets out to get Reid's "M.A.S.H."

Reid waits patiently as Morgan scribbles out...his face contorting in a look as he straightens.

"Wanna here it?" Morgan asks as he shields the paper from his view.

"Go ahead." Reid whispers as Morgan nods.

"Okay, you're gonna live in a house, making 900 dollars an hour being a computer technician, you're going to have a dog, your honeymoon's going to be in the back of the B.A.U.'s SUV, you'll have two kids, you'll drive a beat up car and..."\Morgan stares at the page.

"who am I married to?" Reid tries to grab the page. Morgan snorts...

"Me kid." Morgan laughs...absurd right?

Even though this is a kid's game, child's play,why in gid's name is Reid's stomach hosting a three ring circus in there?

Reid raises his eyes to Morgan. "Well...kid, you tell me."

Reid's lips quirk into a wiry smile.

They finish the jell-o, like they always do. They watch some t.v and Reid spouts the statistics and obscure facts that he's known for. And Morgan listens, because that's what he's known for.

Reid yawns, head nodding as he leans his head against Morgan's chest...this is way more intimate than Morgan is ever used to, but he's not going to admit that Reid's warmth is the best thing he's felt in a while...well ever.

"You- cheated." Reid says mid-yawn. He sleepily blinks up at Morgan.

"What are you talkin' bout Pretty Boy?" Morgan stiffens a little.

"M.A.S.H.? You were off. I was supposed to get Lila. You scratched her off when you weren't supposed to." Reid sits up.

"Why'd you do it?" Reid looks at Morgan, more awake now.

"Kid, I don't-" Morgan says weakly.

"Morgan, please. Tell me. Why would you-" Reid yawn deepens. He looks like a stubborn little kid determined to get his way. Too bad for Morgan, now isn't it?

"Reid, there's nothing to it. Let's go to bed." Morgan pushed up off the floor. He pulls Reid with him.

"Morgan." He doesn't budge. Thank gids Reid doesn't get drunk...or maybe it is a bad thing, because it doesn't look like he's going to forget this.

"Tell me." Reid grabs Morgan's hand as he starts towards the bedroom.

"Reid, drop it!" Morgan hisses. "It doesn't matter. You don't... you'll never feel that way, so forget it." Morgan sighs as Reid drops his hand.

"I can't." Reid deadpans.

"I know." Morgan scrubs his hands across his face as he groans.

"Why don't you just say why... Aren't you the one who says what's the worst that could happen?" Reid says quietly. Morgan gives him the evilest eye as he straightens.

"Reid, I like you. Like more than a friend." Morgan swallows hard, his throat squeezes as he looks up to see Reid's...BIGGEST SMILE EVER!

"Okay...that's the cutest thing in the world. I mean...I remember when I was in the third grade, all the other kids would run around..." Reid breaks down in giggles.

"Thank you." Reid says softly as he kisses Morgan on the cheek. His lips are close to Morgan's ear, "I like you too...like way more than a friend." Reid steps back, smile in his eyes.

A nervous smile spreads across Morgan's face.  
"So, this isn't going to get awkward now, is it?" Reid asks cheekily as Morgan wraps his arm around Reid's waist.

"I don't see why it would. You'll still be the know it all Pretty Boy, and I'll always be the hot stud. Win win right?" Morgan's smile spreads into a yawn.

"Seriously Reid. Bed. We can finish this in the morning." Morgan tugs a willing genius off to bed.

"God, now I don't have to feel so guilty about snuggling next to you." Morgan admits as he and Reid laughs.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure my staring probably didn't go unnoticed." Reid shakes his head as they both crawl into bed.

"That's why I felt so funny?" Morgan snorts as Reid snuggles close.  
"Well, now you know. Goodnight Morgan." Reid whispers.

"Goodnight Reid." Morgan kisses the top of Reid's head.

They fit together like puzzle pieces as they finally go to sleep.

**A/N: I just realized that they didn't kiss! Wow, I've never seen that in a slash fic before...**

**what do you think? **

**I want to know...I do not take no for an answer.**


	2. Onanist

**I own nothing!**

**I'm really bored and so...yeah. I think the last chapter was enough fluff for a day.**

**I remember MASH way back when. The Evil MASH had girls and guys...funnily enough I liked the most of the girls they put on the list, so it wasn't evil.**

**Thank you for the feedback. It keeps the story rolling.**

**Please Reid/comment/enjoy?**

Reid runs his fingers through his hair; a smoldering fire twisting in his gut. Morgan looks up to see Reid's flustered face across towers of files.

"You okay Kid?" Morgan puts his file down. Reid shakes his head, as if trying to dislodge a thought.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He sighs, closing his eyes and rubbing the crux of is eyes. He's sitting at the B.A.U., working on case files horny as fuck, and Morgan has the nerve to ask if he's okay.

Serious case of blue balls is never fun. His sac lay heavy and hot against his thighs.

Reid tries to ignore it, focus on the files; he really does, but his balls are throbbing and aching, and Morgan decides to mindlessly nibble on a twizzler, red licorice dangling between his parted lips.

"I-I'll be right back." Reid jerks from his chair, making his way to the men's room.

Morgan looks up as Reid swishes away.

Reid locks himself into the first stall he sees, leaning his back against the door.

_It hurts!_

He knows he won 't die if he doesn't...

He knows there's nothing wrong with masturbation...it's just not something he does very often.

And this is the result.

His trembling fingers slide down his front, cupping himself in his palm.

He kneads his crotch, his member stirring as it attempts to rise and stretch out in it's cloth confines.

Reid stifles a moan behind tightly clenched lips as he runs a light finger down the length of his cock.

Reid closes his eyes, picturing it's Morgan touching him.

His head hangs heavy as Morgan's hand squeezes the base of Reid's cock, thick fingers trailing along the pulsing veins running throughout Reid's penis as he trails to the bulbous head, swiping at the leaking hole, Morgan swipes and collects precum on his thumb. He licks it clean as he presses open mouthed kisses to Reid.

Reid pants and writhe as Morgan strokes up and down, teasing grunts out of Reid.

Reid nips at Morgan's lips, like a tiny crab, refusing to let go once he catches hold

"Morgan." Reid breathes as the hand speeds up. There's a squeeze at the base and a press at the glands, making Reid dribble more, hips rocking in time to the tug and pull.

The muted slap of flesh hitting flesh wraps around Reid, the smell of sex in the air.

Morgan thrusts into him, balls like a door knocker, heavy and pounding against the smooth curve of Reid's ass. Their bodies rock and jerk as Reid's head hangs heavy, sweat drenching his hair making him resemble a sexed out hedgehog.

Morgan positions him to all fours, pounding rough until Reid's head smacks the headboard on each thrust. Reid grips the sheets as Morgan pistons his hips, grunting and groaning in pleasure.

Reid screams as the hand flies, head lolling on the back of the door as his hips thrust thrust thrust into curved hands...and he splatters into the bowl. Milky-white semen shoots out of Reid's twitching member, his hand coated in his own juices.

Reid hates the mess sex makes.

He tries to catch his breath as Morgan kisses and nips his neck, the aftershocks coursing through his body. His legs tremble as he tries to right himself.

He pulls a handkerchief out of the breast pocket of his vest and cleans up the best he can.

He flushes the toilet, taking a deep breath he opens the stall's door.

As he's washing his hands he lets out a strangled cry...Morgan's grinning at him like the cat who caught the canary.

"What?" Reid tries to keep his voice calm.

"Nothing. I just didn't think you were that bad off..." Morgan laughs quietly. Reid shuts off the water and turns around.

"You're-"

"Surprised, since I don't think of you needing to get your rocks off...not that I'm knocking it. It's very hot actually. I'm just sorry I couldn't see you." Morgan shrugs, walking out of the bathroom.  
"You could have told me...that's what I'm here for." Morgan looks Reid up and down before slipping out of the room. Reid blushes hotly at his thoughts.

_He has to get Morgan in bed... tonight if possible...horizontal tango...no clothes._

He bites his lip at the thought as he gets back to work.

A/N: So...what do you think. I really like the idea of Reid getting off. Wherever's fine. But a horny Reid is a good Reid.

I still owe you guys a kiss. Can't believe it!

If you want one...the whole smut bang, then you got to post.


	3. Girl

**Sorry for spinning my wheels here...trying to catch traction.**

**EPIC LOVER SAVED MY SKIN...i wrote prentiss in- see how much you're missed brewster? this is the ammended version.**

**Reid and Review?**

Garcia watches Morgan with great interest as he slinks out of the bathroom, Reid trailing behind slowly, gap legged and all.

Reid know that the whole bullpen heard him.

Garci would not dare mention it to Reid, but she would love to bust Morgan's balls about it.

Why didn't he tell her that he had a thing for Reid?

I mean, everyone knows that Reid has an eye problem and an oral fixation, but Morgan?

Derek Morgan: ladies man extraordinaire?

The Derek Morgan who switches out women more than his underwear. This is the hottest news she's heard...ever.

Everyone knows his bravado is just covering for his denial.

She remember when she first joined the team and the pictures surfaced.

Derek Morgan...straight Derek Morgan in the sands of a beach. Not just any beach, but a gay beach. He didn't even try to deny it, she remembers, instead he refuted a couple of times and let it boy.

Morgan props himself on the edge of Reid's desk, fingers ticking a nervous beat against his thigh.

Reid looks up, giving him a nervous smile. Morgan sighs, chest filling with something he can describe as butterflies.

When did this reversion to third grade begin?

Morgan can't help but lay a light touch to Reid's neck, hand slipping up to cup his jaw.  
He looses his breath for a moment. A switch goes off in his body as Reid licks his lips.

He wants to kiss Reid. He wants to...

Morgan closes his eyes trying to push the emotion down. What is Reid doing to him?  
"Do it." A heated whisper comes next to his ear.

Morgan blinks into focus. Prentiss raises a brow in a goading prod at Morgan. Reid looks up quizzically at the two as Morgan drops his hand.

"What?" Morgan tries to play it off.

"Oh, come on Morgan, get off it. You know you want to. We all want you to." She taunts. Morgan looks up to see Garcia, Rossi, Hotch and J.J hanging over the banister, like birds of prey...waitng.

Hotch catches Morgan's eyes and smiles briefly. Rossi mouths "go for it." Garci and J.J pull out cameras smiling.

Reid rolls his eyes as Morgan stares open mouthed.

If Morgan wasn't going to...

Reid braces himself on Morgan's parted thighs, pressing his hip between them.

He wraps ivory fingers around Morgan's neck, pressing his hot mouth to Morgan's. Reid brushes his tongue across Morgan's lips. Morgan gasps, letting Reid take the opportunity to run his tongue against the ribbed roof of Morgan's mouth. Morgan groans, battling Reid for dominance.

Morgan laces his fingers through Reid's short hair, loving the silky strands against his skin.

Reid revels in the taste of too sweet twizzlers, while Morgan gets into the bitter sweetness of over sugared coffee. It's hot and messy, noses bumping, hearts straining, bodies pressing into each other as Reid grips Morgan's thigh harder, digging into the thin material of his slacks, while Morgan grips the cute-button- butt of Reid's, loving the feel of corduroy against the palm of his hand.  
Reid squeaks as Morgan squeezes. They. Need. AIR!

Morgan pulls back first, and it's funny almost because it seems as though Reid's chasing his lips. And Morgan has the urge to forgo the open mouthed panting for another taste of sweet Reid.

There are whops and hollers. Reid and Morgan look around dazed, realizing that they hold a very captivated audience. Reid pulls off Morgan and takes a sweeping bow, spider-like hand brushing the floor before he rises again, chest still heaving, face red as a tomato.

Morgan snakes a hand around Reid's waist, tugging him back into him.

Reid rests his head on the crook of Morgan's neck and Morgan chuckles, body shaking as Reid whispers in his ear.

"See what you're missing? You could have so much more than that." Reid's breath is hot and heavy against Morgan's temple.

Who knew Reid had it in him.

"Oh trust me when I say I want it all, Pretty Boy. I want it all." Morgan growls as he lets go of Reid, getting up to go back to the paperwork he's been neglecting.

"Okay fifty bucks says Morgan's the girl in the relationship." Rossi comments as he makes his way bacik to his office.

"Nah, I say Reid." Hotch says smugly.

"After all that?" Rossi raises a brow.

"Why does there have to a girl? Can't they have equal footing in a relationship, making hot, steamy passionate lo-"Garcia's cut off by a withering look from Rossi and Hotch.

"Garcia, where's Kevin these days?" Rossi asjs.

Garcia glowers, refusing to rise to the comment, and stalks off.

"Can't take the heat?" Rossi calls out after her.

Hotch hits him with a folder, leaving Rossi to stand alone.

No one can take a joke, can they?

**A/N: Is there such a thing as pre-foreplay? Or is it just sexual tension? **

**I want to write epic smut...but I'm a bit nervous.**

**I shall do my best.**

**Please Reid and Review...**

**I write for others, not just myself, so I would appreciate to hear what you think. Good or bad. Every comment helps me.**

**Thank you in advance.**


	4. Rut

**I own nothing. Trying to get back into smut…it's hard!**

**Tell me what you think.**

**Reid Review Enjoy?**

Reid leans against the wall, waiting for the elevator to arrive.

"Hey Pretty Boy, need a lift?" Morgan nudges Reid's shoulder. Reid smiles, hoisting his bag on his shoulder.

"Are you offering?" Reid asks.

"Well, that depends." Morgan teases, eyes flicking to the elevator's level.

"On what?" Reid breathes as Morgan's hand creeps to Reid's waist.

"Can I come in?" His voice drops to a husky whisper as Reid presses into the touch.

"Is that all you're asking for? If so, that's sorely disappointing." The elevator dings and the doors slide open.

"No, Reid. I was hoping it would lead to something with…friction." Morgan looks at Reid with hungry eyes.

"Thank you for being honest. I accept." Reid tugs Morgan onto the elevator with him. The doors scrape to a close.

**Reid slips his hand under Morgan's shirt, fingering his belly button.**

**Morgan chuckles as he bends to nibble on Reid's ear. Reid gasps as he grips Morgan's hips. Morgan presses Reid against the wall, none too gentle as Reid pulls his shirt off.**

**His fingers run down the furrows of muscles on Morgan's chest and torso, loving the contrast of their skin.**

**Butterscotch to cream.**

**They look perfect together.**

"**Mmh, Morgan"— Reid gasps as Morgan fingers his boney hip, it jutting out, flush against Morgan's hand.**

**Morgan laughs slightly, biting his own lip as he stares up at Reid.**

"**Pretty Boy, is this okay?" Morgan asks as Reid gapes at the look Morgan's giving him.**

**One of want and need…arousal fluttering in both their chest.**

"**Yeah," Reid breathes, "perfect." He leans to kiss Morgan, mouth open.**

**Morgan kisses back, twining his fingers through Reid's hair, groaning into the contact.**

**Reid slips his leg between Morgan's thighs, pressing up until he feels Morgan's hard on rubbing against him, denim against corduroy.**

"**Fu- Reid!" Morgan's eyes screw back as he pants harshly, grinding harder. Reid slips a hand down Morgan's waistband, squeezing hot flesh against his slick palm.**

**Morgan shutters as he pulls back to undo his zipper and then Reid's as well. Superman's symbol's a little stretched as Reid's erection tents his cotton boxer briefs. Morgan pushes past the material, Reid's bulbous head pops out, copious amounts of fluid leaking from the jerking eye.**

**Morgan moans in approval as Reid releases Morgan's erection as well. Reid wraps slender fingers around them both, Morgan covering Reid's. And they jerk, little hitches of breath reverberating against the wall.**

**Reid thrusts up, one hand moving slowly as the other travels up to cup the nape of Morgan's neck. His back arches and he lets out the most debauched moans. Morgan bites Reid's neck, sucking hard until red mottled skin emerges.**

**Reid grips Morgan's ass, swivling his hips as Morgan yanks harder and faster, the stick slap of balls and the heat from their bodies are all so much as they grunt and groan with their rutting.**

"**Shit, s-s close." Reid stammers as he pushes Morgan back. Morgan blanches…did he hurt Reid?**

**Reid is wordless as he slips to his knees, flipping Morgan until he's against the wall, dick proudly jerking up. Reid curls his fingers around the base, gently tugging at the turgid member.**

" **Pretty…ah-" Morgan grunts as Reid impales his face on Morgan's cock, holding his position, he places Morgan's hand on the back of his head. Morgan takes the hint and grips Reid's hair. Reid rasps his teeth against Morgan's aching member as he kitten licks the head, swirls his tongue and goes down again.**

**Morgan sighs, hips twitching. Reid presses Morgan from behind, telling him to go for it.**

**Morgan looks down to see hazel eyes peering over his torso. Reid nods and moans as Morgan begins his shallow rocking. **

**Reid bobs up and down, a mess of saliva and body fluids as Morgan works his hips, faster harder, until Morgan's balls slap Reid's chin.**

**Reid swirls his tongue again, reaching, he squeezes Morgan's balls tightly and it's over…salty sweet cum splatters the back of Reid's throat, over and over. And he swallows it all.**

**Morgan collapses, limp against the wall. He pulls Reid up by the hair to kiss him, swirling both their tastes together.**

**Reid whimpers, and shutters.**

**Morgan pulls back to return Reid's generous favor and his brows furrow slightly, until he makes the connection.**

"**I'm self serving." Reid whispers, leaning against Morgan. Morgan laughs, finally getting th e will to move. **

"**Come on, Pretty Boy, we've got work to do." He says as he hoists Reid over his shoulder, carrying him off to his bed room.**

**They've seriously got some work to do.**

A/N: So…smut?


End file.
